<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мудрость закаляет любовь — и умеряет ее by Penelope_Foucault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396443">Мудрость закаляет любовь — и умеряет ее</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault'>Penelope_Foucault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, Siblings, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если я попытаюсь сбежать?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мудрость закаляет любовь — и умеряет ее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/gifts">Dreamer_kind</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Свету моей души, Dreamer_Kind в её очередной День Рождения. Нет слов, способных описать, как я тебя люблю и как я тобой дорожу. Пожалуйста, будь всегда!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Праздник затянулся, и Клаус с него ускользнул. Это было странно, но ожидаемо. Пятый догадывался, что тому причина и осуждать брата не мог. Он, конечно, любил быть в центре внимания и любил проводить время с семьёй (с недавних пор), но у Клауса было полно призраков в шкафу — буквальных призраков, и призраков его личных.</p><p>Можно было легко представить, что сейчас он валяется у себя, включив что-то ужасно заунывное в наушниках, и смотрит на военные жетоны — свой и Дейва.</p><p>Никто его не хватится, и никто не потревожит.</p><p>Кроме, конечно же, Пятого. У которого для Клауса был свой подарок на День рождения.</p><p>Он точно так же исчез посреди вечеринки, только чтобы объявиться у Клауса под дверью. Стучать, правда, пришлось несколько раз. Видимо, какие-то из ударов всё-таки попали в тишину между треками, и Клаус их услышал. Раздались шаги, скрипнули петли, и Клаус высунул голову в коридор:</p><p>— Всё в порядке, я ничего не употребляю, попуститесь, я просто устал, — начал бормотать он, ещё даже не заметив, кто именно к нему пришёл. — Пятый? Ты тут что забыл?<br/>— Можно войти? — вместо ответа спросил Пятый. Клаус устало вздохнул, пожал плечами и распахнул дверь пошире, пропуская брата.</p><p>Пятый внёс в комнату чемодан, одолженный у Герба, и поставил его рядом с кроватью Клауса. Сунул руки в карманы, качнулся с пятки на носок раз, и посмотрел на Клауса.</p><p>— У меня есть предложение для тебя. Ты можешь отказаться, потому что это может быть… болезненно.</p><p>Клаус сощурился и склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Ну. Раз ты уже здесь, — он пожал плечами и махнул рукой. — Дерзай.<br/>— Ты мне говорил, что любимая книга Дейва — «Дюна», верно?</p><p>Клаус кивнул и отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?<br/>— И ты знаешь, что через год будет премьера экранизации, так?<br/>— Допустим, — Клаус потёр скулу. — Я всё ещё не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.<br/>— Мы с тобой перенесёмся в 1968. Ты разбудишь Дейва. Только его, не себя. И пригласишь его на прогулку.<br/>— Разве это не вызовет… — Клаус закрутил руками в воздухе. — Парадокс-хуедокс?<br/>— Поэтому не трогай себя.<br/>— Звучит неоднозначно.<br/>— Постарайся быть серьёзнее, Клаус, — Пятый даже голос немного повысил. </p><p>Клаус будто пытался соскользнуть с этой удочки, и это раздражало. Он ведь мог просто сказать «нет».</p><p>— Ладно, ладно. Я подыграю, — Клаус сложил молитвенно ладони и наклонился к нему, как к ребёнку. Пятый поморщился. — Я приглашу Дейва на прогулку, и что дальше? Ты, вроде, говорил, мы не можем извлечь его из линии времени и спасти.<br/>— Прости, но это всё ещё так, — Пятый качнул головой. — Но я могу перенести вас на премьеру «Дюны». Пара часов ничего не изменит, и мы вернём его в ту же секунду, когда он исчез. Даже ты не заметишь, что его не было.</p><p>Клаус застыл. Протянул руку, осторожно хватая Пятого за плечо.</p><p>— Ты правда это можешь сделать?<br/>— Могу. Я выбил эти несколько часов у Комиссии специально для тебя.<br/>— А что, если я попытаюсь сбежать? Вместе с Дейвом.<br/>— Я буду вынужден вас выследить, и вернуть на положенные места. Если, конечно, Комиссия за моей спиной не сочинила план Б, в котором вас обоих… скорректируют.<br/>— Убьют.<br/>— Да.<br/>— Значит, он в любом случае погибнет.<br/>— Да. Но ты сможешь провести с ним ещё пару часов. И показать ему настоящее чудо кинематографа. — Пятый протянул Клаусу руку. — Ты можешь отказаться.</p><p>Клаус сморгнул выступившие на глаза слёзы, потом вытер лицо и сделал глубокий вдох. В его взгляде ужас и тоска смешались с чем-то светлым. Надеждой?</p><p>Надеждой.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он и сжал ладонь Пятого в своей. — Спасибо. Я… в деле.<br/>— Хорошо. Тогда держись крепче.</p><p>Они исчезли в синей вспышке, только чтобы появиться снова.</p><p>В другом времени и в другом месте.</p><p>Клаус, коротко взглянув на брата, но не проронив больше ни слова, развернулся и побежал к баракам.</p><p>Это была всего пара часов.</p><p>И это была целая пара часов.</p><p>Которые они проведут вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>